Army Brat
by TheNomzMonster
Summary: In this AU crack fic, Clyde Donovan is a high school failure who is forced to enlist in the Tekken Rebel Force. There, he finds interest in the young commander-in-chief known as Lars Alexandersson. /WARNING: Contains Yaoi and Lemon, so read at your risk!
1. The High School Failure

It was a hot, sunny day and all of the students of South Park High were enjoying their last day of school. It was time for graduation, so all the students were super excited. Well, Except for one.

Clyde Donovan was walking past the school gates alone.

"Hey, which college are you going to?" One student asked to another.

"Boy, I sure hope that I get into the same one as you do!"

Clyde simply focused on the pavement ahead of him. Out of all of his friends, he was the only one who's grades were not sufficient enough to pass high school. His father blamed it on his lack of self-discipline. He found that his son was too busy trying to be popular that he let his grades slip. So in order to teach him a lesson and mold him into the perfect, compliant man, he enlisted him into the military.

Now Clyde was a little taken aback by this sudden plan.

"But dad that's so-!"

"Listen. You don't have a choice. This is what happens when you fail high school and mess up your life. It's my last resort. So take this time to say goodbye to your friends, because your leaving tomorrow."

Clyde instantly left the house, slamming the door in the process. He couldn't believe that his own father would send him off like that. Holding back his tears, he went to the park and tried to soothe himself by skipping pebbles by the lake.

"Clyde?" A familiar voice called out to him.

"Hm?" He turned around. It was Tweek along with his friends Craig and Token.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to bother you-"

"It's fine," Clyde gave the blonde a small smile. "What's up guys?"

"Well, we just wanted to tell you goodbye before you go," Token spoke up.

"Yeah, and uh, Tweek has something to give to you," Craig lightly pushed him forward.

"U-Uh...I-I got a g-gift for you!" Tweek pulled out a small necklace. It was a dried coffee bean with a piece of string pulled through. "I-I know it's pretty s-simple...b-but I hope you l-like it!"

Clyde looked down at the little necklace in his hand and accepted with another small smile.

"Thanks Tweek," he murmured.

"You're welcome! A-And remember, we're all here for you!"

That was the last words he remembered as he fell back to sleep on the rough bed in camp.


	2. Get Dressed

"ATTENTION!" The instructor's harsh voice rang out along with the sound of trumpets blaring outside.

Contributing to the loud noise was the sound of feet hitting the wooden floors of the cabins as the boys rushed to pay their salute to the Commander Lars Alexandersson. He was rumored to be passing by today, so everyone was to be on their A-Game if they wanted to escape harsh punishment.

The boys all stood in two neat single-filed lines and awaited their leader. Many of the boys held their breath as they heard the heavy footsteps of his boots inch near the doorway. He finally appeared, standing tall and proud.

"GOOD MORNING COMMANDER!" the boys exclaimed.

"Good morning boys," he replied, a little impressed.

Clyde was the only one to not leave the room. He layed back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He didn't give a shit whether the commander was here or not. He was sick and tired of doing these lame exercises and drills. This day was his day and he refused to get up on his feet for anybody.

"CLYDE DONOVAN!" The instructor busted down his door. "GETCHA ASS UP AND GO PAY YOUR SALUTE TO THE COMMANDER!"

"I don't feel like it," Clyde yawned nonchalant and turned on his side, away from the instructor.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME, BOY!? HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT THE COMMANDER-!?"

The commander along with the other cadets could hear the ruckus going on in the back rooms. Many people silently murmured to themselves as the commander excused himself to check out the situation for himself.

"What's going on here?" He asked, entering the room where the scene was taking place.

"Ah! Commander!" The instructor instantly saluted.

"Hm?" Clyde turned back around, curious.

"W-Well, th-this kid here refuses to get up! I found his actions disrespectful!"

"Here, I'll take it from here," he shooed him off.

"Yes sir!" He bowed and walked out.

The commander made his way near Clyde and sat on the bed next to his. Clyde sat up cross-legged on the bed and smirked. This was going to be interesting.

"Good morning Commander. How ever may I help you?" He mused.

"You know why I'm here...Donovan."

"Oh! You know my name! So I guess I can spare you the intro," Clyde chuckled.

"I'm not smiling. Disrespecting our rules results in harsh punishment. You know that right?"

"Yeah. Are you gonna punish me, Commander?" He teased.

He grit his teeth. This boy was obviously toying with him and was not taking what he was saying seriously.

"I will. Get dressed," he replied, stern as he walked out.


	3. The Punishment

"You see this?" Lars motioned towards Clyde who was on his stomach, push-up position. He was resting the weight of his leg on his back by holding him down with his foot. "This is what happens when you disrespect your superiors and disobey the rules."

The cadets murmured amongst themselves. They couldn't believe that someone was already caught not following the rules in the presence of the commander.

"Alright! Thirty push-ups! Go!"

Clyde was able to sustain ten push-ups with no problem. However, by the fifteenth push-up, he began to crumble as he felt Lars' foot push into his spine. He let out a quick sharp yelp as he instantly fell to the floor.

"What's the matter, big guy? It's only thirty," he mocked towards the young man.  
>Clyde could only manage an irritated grunt as he regained his composure. He began doing his push-ups again. However, by the fourth push-up, he crumbled to the ground once again.<p>

"Pathetic," Lars kicked him over on his side as a sly smirk appeared across his face , causing the boy to crumple in pain.  
>"Asshole," he muttered underneath his breath as he slowly rose to his feet.<p> 


	4. The Little Tease

Clyde collapsed onto the bed, tired. That instructor sure put him to work over the week. No matter how many times he tried to rest, he was always pushing him to do work. First it was the push-ups with the commander. Then it was jogging three miles non-stop. Not to mention he had to swim up a rushing river with weights. However, no matter how many times they tried to force him to do what they said, he always slacked. The instructors could never get him to do anything despite the punishment he's gotten from the commander before. He could barely get comfortable before the instructor opened the door once again.

"Clyde Donovan, the commander wants to see you in his office."

"Yes, sir," he sighed, following him out the door.

He finally made his way into the office, and closed the door. There he was, sitting at a mahogany desk, adjacent from Clyde at the door. Clyde closed the door and sat down.

"Did you need me...sir?" He put his feet on the desk.

"Feet down," Lars commanded. "Listen, your superiors have been complaining about your lack of compliance. Can I ask you why you refuse to follow simple directions?"

"Simple, I don't feel like it," he shrugged.

"Then why are you here?"

"Hm?"

"WHY are you here?" Lars repeated, his voice rising. "If you don't wanna be here, then why are you wasting our time?"

"That's personal," Clyde replied. "I don't have much of a choice."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't have a choice. I'm not allowed to go back home until I've 'learned a lesson' on discipline," he rolled his eyes.

"I can see why," he scoffed. "You strike me as one of those guys who pay more attention to their looks and popularity rather than their initial duties and goals in life."

It struck him harder than it should have. He was tired of his father telling him about his flaws and what he should and shouldn't do. Now it's coming from some guy he barely knows.

"You don't anything about me! If anything, you seem like the type that always walks around with a stick up his ass and never knows how to have any fun," he snapped.

"When's the last time you've ever gotten laid, anyway?"

"That's none of your damn business!" Lars retorted.

"Then why are you getting defensive, sir? It was just a harmless question," he shrugged. "Unless if you're a virgin."

"I was getting defensive because it was a personal question!"

"But yet it's okay for you to ask me personal question, right?" He replied. "Tell me sir, are you a virgin?"

"Get out."

"I'll take that as a yes. No need to get all hot and bothered, sir," he layed back and smirked. He had Alexandersson right where he wanted him. "Straight, gay, or bi?"

"Why the hell are you asking me these questions?"

"I just wanna get to know you a little better. Just for a, y'know, mutual relationship."  
>"Well, I'm straight. So there," he stated, blunt. Though he secretly wanted to kill himself for answering in the first place.<p>

"Are you sure?"

"What the hell do you mean if I'm sure?"

"Well, you never got laid, so how could you know what you like if you never tried anything with anyone...Lars?"

Lars flushed a light shade of pink. He was right. Though he wasn't used to being interrogated this way. Somehow, Clyde managed to turn the tables on him and that made him feel pretty uneasy. However, he had no real reason to kick him out, he did call him into the office afterall. Since the situation made him a little weary, he tried to keep up a poker face. Clyde knew that it wasn't going to last for long.

"Hey now, I can help you test to see which one you are-"

"I don't need the test. Since you're giving the superiors a hard time, you'll be under me for the time being," he said, trying to change the topic. He pulled out a pen and paper to write a referral for him.

"Great," Clyde got up and locked the door of the office.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lars rose out of his seat.

"The test," he strutted towards Lars pushing all of the papers of off the tables and crawling over the desk, seductively.

"Hey...I said I didn't need the test!" Lars flushed, instantly breaking his poker face.

"Aren't you curious to see where you belong? I promise that you'll like it," Clyde grazed the startled male's jawbone with his fingertips.

"I won't-ah!" Lars gasped as he felt Clyde's warm breath as he nipped on the flesh of his neck and made his way down to his collarbone. "Clyde...no...this isn't good..."

He unbuttoned Lars' shirt as he simultaneously crawled over the desk and motioned for Lars to get up, in which he silently complied. Clyde then sat down in his place and pulled the man onto his lap. He slowly pulled apart the shirt to let his hands roam free around his abs and chest. It was very evident that he kept his body fit.

"Nice body," he nuzzled his neck while allowing his hands to unbutton  
>his pants.<p>

"Clyde! I can get in t-trouble for this...you'll get me fired!" He quickly grasped his hand. However, it was smacked away as Clyde forcefully dug his way through his underwear.

"Shut up, you know you want it," he grasped his hand around his hard member and pulled it out. "See? You're hard already," he fondled his nipples as he stroked him slowly.

Lars tried, but failed to restrain his soft mewls. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back to let out a moan.

"Yeah, I think you're gay," Clyde mused.

"Mmfh ...can we stop now?"

"Your choice, Commander."

Lars wasn't sure whether to let him continue or just stop it altogether. It was very taboo to have this sort of affair with another co-worker, let alone with a cadet. But it felt kinda nice-no one really touched him the way he did. However, he had a certain responsibility that he had to carry. This was far enough.

"No," he said with finality as he got up, quickly buttoning his shirt and pants. "Get out of my office," he turned away.

"Hmm?"

"Leave!" He scolded, growing more irritated by the minute.

"See you tomorrow...sir," Clyde merely chuckled as he walked out the office.

Being here was going to be interesting after all...


End file.
